


give uchiha sasuke a break.jpg

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Sasuke/Lee + "accidental child acquisition".





	give uchiha sasuke a break.jpg

“Sasuke!” Lee crows, and the Uchiha sighs, turning to look at what Utterly Fascinating thing his boyfriend has to show him today- or, or to hear about what amazing technique he perfected or how training went that day or-

Sasuke stares down at the baby in Lee’s arms and yeah, okay, this was not where he imagined his day going.

“Why do you have a baby,” he says.

“I found him!” Lee crows excitedly, except more quiet than normal because oh, okay, the baby is sleeping.

Okay. Okay okay okay.

“You... found him,” Sasuke says, because he is apparently incapable of saying more than one sentence at a time.

“Yes!” Lee beams at him. “He crawled to my training ground! I almost hit him before he spoke to me!”

“He... spoke.”

“Certainly!” He nods. “It was an adorable, youthful babble, my love! I am going to call him Metal Lee.” He looks down at the child, eyes shining, and Sasuke feels like he has a headache the size of- he doesn’t know, Kurama or something appropriately large.

The size of Kakashi’s angst, maybe.

“Lee,” he says, reaching out to put one hand on his shoulder. “Look, I love you, but you can’t just... take a random baby. It’s not yours. And the name Metal Lee doesn’t even make any  _sense_ , he’d need to have one of our surnames-”

“Sasuke,” Lee says, just as seriously. “Look. It is destiny.” He holds out the baby and Sasuke takes it in his arms and looks down at the infant.

“...Holy shit he has your eyebrows.”

“ _I know!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr as 'ftcoye', where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
